


down by the broken treehouse

by oddishly



Series: goldfish [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year later, they're up six tomato plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down by the broken treehouse

One year later, they're down a goldfish and a bunch of frying pans and even more guns and Ruby's knife, and up six tomato plants.

"I bet you've named them," says Sam. 

"No," says Dean. Too quick. Sam dimples at him. His eyes go all crinkly. It's all very annoying and hard to say no to. "Yes."

He puts down the pepper he's been thinking about slicing and passes his hand over the little tray of plants on the windowsill. "Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam and Princess," he says, giving each of them a bop on the head as he goes. A gentle bop.

"Uh huh," says Sam. He nudges Dean with his elbow, which Dean puts up with only because Sam likes that kind of thing, and picks up the neglected pepper. "Told you so."

Sam chops the pepper into oblivion because he's an overachiever. Dean keeps his mouth shut about it because he knows what's good for him, and because the mist is spraying up fine into the last of the sunshine as Sam chops and it's a little hypnotising. Sam's got this curve to his lips and he's leaning too far in. 

It's cute. If you like that kind of thing.

Dean looks up when Sam nudges him again. Ankles, this time. "I can hear your stomach grumbling," says Sam. He smiles. It's getting dark. "Hungry?"

"What do you think?" says Dean, because come on, and so they go on.


End file.
